Kite Runner One-shots
by AslansHow24
Summary: just a few one shots, not related to eachother of different scenes and how they could have happened.
1. Amir saves Hassan

**The Kite Runner**

**Summary: Short what if one-shots. They are separate and not related to each other. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kite Runner and some of the lines come straight from the book**

**Amir Saves Hassan**

"But before you sacrifice yourself for him, thing about this: would he do the same for you?" Assef asked.

"Amir agha and I are friends" Hassan said shakily.

"Friends?" Assef said, laughing. "You pathetic fool…" I decided it was time to do something.

"Don't call him that Assef" I said, stepping into view. Assef froze and turned to look at me. Wali and Kamal waited, watching warily.

"What did you say?" He hissed. I took another step forward, acting braver than I felt.

"I said, don't call him pathetic" I snapped. I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out Hassan's slingshot, which I had been holding for him. "I may not be as good as he is, but I can still make a shot"

Assef frowned.

"Why are you defending him?" He asked in disgust. "He's a Hazara, a nobody"

"Hassan already told you why" I said. "He's my friend. He's always protecting me; it is my turn to protect him"

Assef advanced on me.

"Amir agha, leave this to me" Hassan pleaded.

"No" I replied. "Baba and Ali are waiting for us" This made Assef stop and it made me a little braver. I stood straighter. "You heard me. I won the kite fighting. Baba is waiting for me" Assef and his two friends looked at each other and then Assef glared at me.

"This isn't over" He said. Once they were gone, I walked over to Hassan and handed him his slingshot.

"Why did you do that, Amir agha?" He asked. I slung an arm around his shoulder.

"You're my friend" I replied. "Though, I think we should see if Rahim Khan will teach us self-defense" Hassan laughed and handed me my kite.

"For you, a thousand times over" He said. I accepted the kite and we walked, arm in arm, back to Baba's house and back to the party that Baba was hosting for my win.


	2. Hassan confronts Amir

**The Kite Runner**

**Summary: Short what if one-shots. They are separate and not related to each other. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kite Runner and some of the lines come straight from the book**

**Hassan confronts Amir**

"What would you do if I hit you with this?" I asked, tossing the fruit up and down.

Hassan's smile wilted.

"What would you do?" I repeated. Next to him, the stapled pages of the story I'd promised to read him fluttered in the breeze. I hurled the pomegranate at him. It struck him in the chest and explodd in a spray of red pulp. Hassan's cry was full of surprise and pain.

"Hit me back!" I snapped. Hassan looked from the stain on his chest to me. "Get up! Hit me!" Hassan's expression flickered from surpise and hurt to one of anger. He picked up a pomegranate and stalked towards me until we were staring at each other, eye to eye.

"You want me to hit you?" He asked in a low voice. He held the pomegranate up and then let it drop right in front of me. His eyes darkened. "You ignore me for months, won't tell me what I've done wrong and now you're asking me to abuse you?"

I didn't know what to say. I could only stare at the red spot on his chest.

"I thought we were friends, Amir agha" Hassan said. I never thought anything he said could cut me, but his words felt like a knife in my heart. "I am a servant in your father's house, I cannot hit you. Servants do not abuse thier masters" He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. The silence was unbearable. After a few minutes, Hassan sighed.

"I have to go finish my chores" He said. He looked at me and then turned and began walking down the hill. I knew that I had to make this right. I couldn't lose him, It was just...

"Hassan, wait!" The Hazara stopped, but he did not turn around, so I walked to him and stepped in front of him so that we were facing each other. "I deserve it" I said quietly, handing him a pomegranate. Hassan was silent for a moment.

"I know" He said handing it back to me. It fell from my hand as I stared at him in shock. It dawned on me. He knew I had seen what happened to him. He knew and wanted to be my friend anyway. I felt tears in my eyes, ashamed that I was crying in front of him.

"Why?" I asked. "Why won't you hit me" Hassan sighed.

"Because, I forgive you" He said the three words that I wanted to hear. I shook my head.

"Assef was right" I said. "I wasn't there when you needed me"

Hassan was silent for a moment.

"I'm not asking you to forget what happened" He said quietly. "Even I can't forget. But I am asking you to still be my friend"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I want to be there for you" He said. I blinked and sighed. "Amir agha, can you read me your story now?" I sighed and together we trudged up the hill and I read him the story. When I was finished, Hassan applauded.

"Hassan, I am going to teach you how to read" I decided. His face flushed and he looked excited.

"Really, Amir agha?" he asked.

"Really" I replied. and I began to teach him then and there, where our friendship was restored.


End file.
